Sweet Little Girl
by Lollipop456
Summary: Post X-Men 3. The mutants vow to protect a young new student. One night, however, the military arrives and sets fire to the school and kidnap the student. Now, the mutants must rescue her. And why is Wolverine feeling ill?
1. Chapter 1

Bobby and Kitty were taking a romatnic walk by the moonlight outside of Xavier's School For The Gifted. As their lips locked, they could hear something in the bushes.

"Help me!" A voice said.

Bobby and Kitty ran to the bushes and saw a small little girl hiding. Her arms and legs were bleeding from being pricked by thorns from the rose bush.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll help you." Kitty said.

"Come on."

Bobby lifted the little girl out of the bushes.

"Oh, she's bleeding." Kitty said.

"We'll get her to Beast and Storm. Come on."

Kitty and Bobby took the little girl to Beast and Storm. They sat the little girl down on a counter in the kitchen. Beast carefully began to exam the girls legs and arms. Her legs seemed to be fine. Her right arm, however, did not feel okay.

"I fear it's broken. It might take almost a whole month to heal."

"Honey, why were you in the bushes?" Storm asked.

"Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Bobby asked.

"Of this."

The little girl stared at the sink and everybody was surprised when it turned on by itself. The little girl blinked once and the sink turned off.

"Oh, so you're a mutant." Storm said.

"I can make other things move but I don't like to. It scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Beast asked.

"Mommy told me that mutants are heathens and are demons that even the Devil doesn't like. I was worried that I was a demon."

"Then that's why you ran away." Storm said.

"Yes. I didn't want to hurt my Mommy and Daddy. I don't want to hurt anybody."

The little girl hugged Storm and began to cry.

"Sssh...It's okay. Listen to me. You are a very special little girl and you are not a demon. You just have a gift."

"Please don't make me go back to my Mommy and Daddy. They'll try to hurt me again."

"Again? What have they done to you?" Beast asked.

"Mommy hit me and Daddy called the mil...mil..."

"Military?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. That's it."

"It's all right. We won't send you back there. Can you at least tell us your name?" Storm said.

"It's Abigail. Abby."

"Well Abby, we have one room that you can have and you have lots of people to keep you company. We'll take you to see Doctor Moria tomorrow and see if she can fix that arm. Bobby and Kitty will take you upstairs and get you cleaned up."

"Come on, sweetie." Kitty said.

Kitty picked up Abby and she and Bobby went upstairs. Beast didn't seem pleased with Storm.

"What is it, Hank?" Storm asked.

"Ororo, she's a runaway. She has a family."

"A family who hates what she is. A family that can't accept she has a gift."

"I know a parent should love their child regardless if they are a mutant. Perhaps, they are afraid. I can find people who can help them. I have connections."

"Connections, Hank? Her father was going to call up the military to throw her in a cage like some sort of wild animal. Like she was some sort of lab rat."

"Ororo-"

"Her mother. Oh, her mother just went ahead and hit her and called her a demon! Hank, she is safe here. Just let her stay for a few nights."

"She's not a dog, Ororo. If we do keep her here. It must be a permenant arrangement."

"Fine. It's permenant."

Upstairs, Kitty was bathing Abby.

"Okay, soap. Where is the soap?"

Suddenly, the bar of soap began floating in mid-air and landed right in Kitty's hand.

"Thanks."

"Kitty, you don't think I'll be taken home, do you?"

"No. Storm and Beast won't let that happen."

Kitty continued to scrub the blood off of Abby's body. After she was done, she wrapped Abby in a towel and carried her to her new bedroom. She got her changed into a nightgown and tucked her into bed. She elevated her arm to keep it safe until morning.

"Good night, Abby." Kitty said.

Kitty kissed Abby on the forehead and left the room. The next morning, Abby woke up and went downstairs. There was only a few people in the kitchen. Storm, Beast, Bobby, Kitty and two people that Abby didn't know.

"Is this her?" A man asked.

"That's her." Storm said.

Suddenly, a woman who was wearing a white coat, kneeled down to Abby's level.

"Hello Abby. I'm Doctor MacTaggart.Now, I know you're scared and hurt, but I am not going to hurt you. I just want to see your arm."

Abby nodded and showed her arm to Doctor MacTaggart.

"You were right, Mr.Mccoy. It's defintely broken. Nothing I can't fix."

Doctor MacTaggart lifted Abby onto the counter.

"Okay Abby. I want to reach your arm out. Almost as if you were trying to reach for something."

Abby did so and soon Doctor Mactaggart began wrapping Abby's arm in cotton.

"What do you need the cotton for?" Abby asked.

"To make the cast.You may be surprised Abby, but sometimes mutants must heal as humans do. Now, just keep your arm perfectly still."

Abby kept her arm still for almost twenty minutes before Doctor Magtaggart finished wrapping her arm in the cotton. She soon wrapped her arm with plaster.

"Now, wait for that to dry and you should be fine. Oh, and for being a sport."

Doctor MacTaggart took out a small lollipop and handed it to Abby.

"Be careful not to choke on it." Doctor MacTaggart said.

"You're a pretty brave kid."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Logan. I live here to."

"Oh."

"Hey Abby, me and Logan need to know something. It's kind of important."

"What's wrong, Bobby?"

"Do you know why the military was called?"

"Because Mommy thought I was a demon."

"We know that part, kid, but we feel there's more to it."

"Well, he did say something else. He said "I have one." and then he hung up."

Everyone shared a stare.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing baby. Kitty and Bobby will stay in here with you. We just need to talk alone for awhile."

Logan, Storm, Beast, and Doctor MacTaggart left the kitchen. Kitty used her hand to a draw a piece of Abby's hair behind her ear. In the study, everyone was pondering deeply. All of them were concerned for Abby. For different reasons.

"She's a lovely young child. I would hate for the military to lock her up." Beast said.

"Well, finally you speak some sense. We can't let anybody take her. As far as I'm concerned, she's better off here then with her parents."

"Storm, the military may be stupid but they're smart. They'll find her here and put the other kids in danger." Logan said.

"So you want them to take her?" Storm asked.

"I just want everybody to be safe. Including her."

"How can you keep the military from taking Abby without setting them off?" Doctor MagTaggart asked.

"I have a suggestion. Though, it may seem drastic." Beast said.

"Tell us." Storm said.

"Locks. Alarms. Anything that keeps Abigail's room off limits."

"It is a bit dramatic. Won't that scare her?" Logan asked.

"Perhaps. When she learns it's the only way. It should calm her." Beast said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Abby began her lessons at the school. As Abby looked through one of her schoolbooks, she seemed a bit tense. Kitty smiled and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Kitty asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Hey. Don't say that. You can tell me anything."

"It doesn't matter, Kitty. I'm just not feeling well. I think I'll go take a nap."

Abby got up and left the room, Kitty followed her. She found her sitting on the steps.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"I can't read, Kitty. I can't read anything."

"Oh, Abby..."

"Mommy and Daddy didn't think I was smart because I was a mutant. They never thought to teach me."

"Come here, sweetie."

Kitty hugged Abby.

"Listen. I will teach you to read myself if I have to. Because I know you are a very smart girl."

Over the course of two weeks, Kitty taught Abby to read. Also, Abby's arm had completely healed and she was perfectly happy at the school. One night, Logan laid in bed when he smelt something in the air.

"Smoke." Logan whispered.

Logan quickly got out of bed and ran from his room. Downstairs, he could see flames beginning to rise.

"Storm, wake up the kids!" Logan yelled.

Storm woke up when she heard Logan shouting. She knew something was wrong and ran to the top of the staircase.

"Wake up Bobby and Kitty. I'll get some of the kids out." Storm said.

Logan woke Bobby and Kitty and they helped Logan and Storm round up the kids. The whole staircase was in flames, so they had to climb out a window. As soon as all the students were outside, Storm thought it would be better to do a head count.

"I've got ten over here." Storm said.

"Ten over here to, Storm." Logan said.

"We've got ten each." Kitty said.

"All right. Hank, do you-"

"Ten heads. Everyone seems fine."

"Good, okay. 50 students."

"Wait. Fifty? We're suppose to have fifty-one. Where's Abby?" Logan said.

"Oh my god. She's probably still inside."

Logan ran back towards the school and climbed into an open window. The halls of the school were engulfed in wild flames. Logan could barely see in front of him. He heard pounding.

"Abby?"

Logan heard a faint voice. It was defintely Abby. He followed the voice to Abby's bedroom door.

"Abby, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Professor, the door is stuck. I can't get out." Abby said.

"Just stay calm. I'll break the door down. Get away from the door, okay?"

Abby stepped away from the door and was surprised when Logan was able to knock it down. He knelt down and hugged Abby.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

Abby coughed and nodded.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll get out of here."

Logan picked Abby up and headed towards the window only to discover that it had been closed mysteriously. Infact, every window was locked. Logan had no choice. He looked down at the first floor and realized he had to jump.

"Baby, get onto my back." Logan said.

Abby crawled onto Logan's back as he jumped to the first floor. The door was open and waiting for them.

"This isn't right." Logan said.

Suddenly, at least twelve soldiers entered the school and stood in front of Logan and Abby.

"We'll take the girl, Wolverine." A soldier said.

"Abby, get behind me." Logan whispered.

Abby stepped behind Logan.

"The girl, Wolverine." The soldier said.

"Stay away from her." Logan growled.

"She's nothing but an experiment." Another soldier said.

"You want her. Come and get her." Logan said.

The soldiers ran towards Logan at full force, but he managed to take all of them down before he was finally shot in the neck with a tranquilizer. Logan fell down unconcious.

"Professor!" Abby cried.

Abby kneeled next to Logan and shook him.

"Professor, wake up. Please wake up." Abby sobbed.

Suddenly, a soldier grabbed Abby and dragged her out of the school and towards a helicopter. He pushed her inside and the helicopter took flight. Not only was Abby frightened, she also had no idea where she was going or if she would ever see her friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Abby woke up, she found herself in a dark room that was only lit by a bright lamp. It also didn't take Abby to realize that she was in restraints. She was also hooked up to all sorts of machines. Suddenly, a man

dressed in camoflauge entered the room and placed a hand on Abby's forehead.

"Hello, little one." The man said.

"Where am I? Where's Kitty? Where's Bobby? Where's Professor Logan?"

"Lie still, little one. Your special friends are all well. We haven't done anything to them."

"Why are these things around my hands?"

"Well, we can't have you escape and we certainly can't have you attack us with your powers. We're looking out for you in a way."

The man walked away from Abby and walked over to a tray of sorts. Because of the lamp, Abby couldn't see exactly what the man was doing. Suddenly, the man returned to Abby's side and he was holding a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Try not to worry, Abby. This is only going to hurt for a second."

The man stuck the syringe into Abby's arm and soon Abby lost conscious.

"I do apologize, Abby. Most of our experiments hate to be awake during the tests." The man said.

"Lawerence, is she asleep?" A voice asked.

The man turned around to see his boss, William Stryker, standing at the doorway.

"The subject is resting, sir." The man said.

"Excellent. Have you made contact with Magneto yet? We did have a deal after all. He hands the child to me, I perform my experiments, and the girl is his to control."

"We've made contact with Magneto, sir. He promises to be here soon."

Stryker smiled and used his robotic hand to stroke Abby's face.

"If only she knew what powers she had. She reminds me so much of Miss Grey."

"Should we bring the boy in now, sir."

"No. We won't use bait unless Abby refuses one of the tests. If she were to refuse, then we'd kill the boy. She would have to listen if her brother's life was at stake."

After the fire, the students and teachers of Xaiver's sought refuge in an old catherdal. Storm saw that Logan was keeping to himself, most likely because of guilt. Slowly, Storm approached Logan and touched his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Logan. You did what you could."

"I've taken on twenty men at once. There was only four of them, Storm! I couldn't protect Abby."

"Chances are they are working for Magneto. They were probably stronger than you believed."

"I thought we could make it outside. I thought we could..."

"We'll get Abby back, Logan. You may not know it but I think we all need her."

"I just don't see why they wanted to take Abby. Why not one of us?"

"Maybe because a child would be easier to perform tests on."

"No. A child would be easier to kill after the tests."

"Logan, be serious. You can't possibly believe that they stole Abby just to kill her?"

"We know Magneto, Storm. When has he ever spared a life?"


	4. Chapter 4

Abby was able to regain concious again, but realized she was no longer laid out on a table but inside of a cage. Slowly, she sat up and her head began to throb. Holding her head in the palm of her hand, Abby made her way to the cage door and began to bang on it.

"Someone let me out! I'm sick!" shouted Abby.

Stryker came up to the cage, Abby saw his robotic arm and backed away.

"You're scared, aren't you?" asked Stryker, Abby nodded.

Stryker opened the cage and Abby crawled into a corner, huddling her legs together. Stryker kneeled in front of her, and brought a hand to her cheek.

"It's hard being different, isn't it? Having a very special gift but so afraid to use it." said Stryker.

"I want to go back to the school." said Abby, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's funny how fear can cloud judgement."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you feel like everyone at Xaiver's school was there to help you and protect you. It breaks my heart to tell you that they were lying. In the end, they would have taken you back to your parents, so that you would be sent to the military for experiments."

"You're lying! Professor Logan, Bobby, Kitty, and Storm all loved me! They wouldn't want to kill me!"

"They would, Abigail. That's why I had to kidnap you. So you could stay with me and be happy."

"I don't understand."

"We want you to join us. To be part of a new age for mutants. To fight against the world to earn your rights."

"What do I have to do?"

Stryker smiled and lifted Abby off the ground, placing her in a small bed.

"All you have to do is allow us to perform just a few experiments, to make sure you are able to fight. Then, you'll be taken to...another school, so to speak. It is ruled by a man named Magneto."

"Is he nice?" asked Abby.

"Abigail, there has never been a nicer gentleman."

After dropping the students off in a remote location, where they would be watched over by Kurt Nightcrawler, the X-Men team was off in search of Abby. While aboard the Blackbird, everyone could see that something was wrong with Logan. He was sweating profusely, his hands were beginning to quiver, and it seemed that he had some sort of pain located in the back of his neck. Nobody wanted to bring this up as Logan had become really upset since Abby's kidnapping. Finally, Kitty decided to speak.

"Logan, are you okay?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Abby." said Logan.

"Do you think we should land?" asked Bobby.

"I said that I'm fine. Abby is the most important thing right now."

"You're sick." said Kitty.

"Listen, will you-"

As Logan was about to stand up in protest, he suddenly fell to the floor, groaning in agony. Bobby and Kitty knelt beside Logan, not knowing how to help.

"Storm, help! Logan is in trouble!" yelled Kitty.

Storm quickly set the Blackbird to auto-pilot and rushed to where Logan was laying.

"What happened?" asked Storm.

"I don't know. He stood up and then he fell to the floor." said Bobby.

"We've got to find Abby. For her." said Logan, between in and out of concious.

"Who is he talking about?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know. I think he's delirious." said Storm.

"We've gotta get him somewhere safe." said Kitty.

"No! Not until Abby is back with us. I won't let that kid get anywhere near Magneto." said Logan.

"Do you think you can make it?" asked Storm.

"Storm, you can't be serious." said Bobby.

"I'll be fine. I just need to lie down for awhile."

Logan was moved to a private room at the back of the Blackbird, all it had was a chair, a bed, and a first-aid-kit. Kitty and Storm left the room, while Bobby attempted to use powers to bring down Logan's fever. He laid his hand on Logan's forehead, and it turned to ice. It did cool down Logan considerably, but he still appeared to be feverish. After awhile, Logan regained concious and looked up at Bobby.

"Bobby?" said Logan, his voice was faint.

"Hey Logan." said Bobby, trying his best to smile.

Logan's form began to tense, he was obviously in pain. Bobby did the only thing he knew, and held onto Logan's hand until the pain subsided.

"I've never been sick. I've always been immune to everything. Why now?"

Bobby didn't know what to say, thinking that perhaps Logan was only ranting because he was sick.

"Just hang on, Logan. We're going to find Abby and get her back." said Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours had passed, Abby was growing tired and hungry. She been locked up without food for at least ten hours. Suddenly, Stryker entered her cage and gave a smile.

"Are you ready, Abby?" asked Stryker.

"Mr. Stryker, can I have something to eat?" asked Abby.

"After this test, I promise. Come with me."

Abby slowly stood up and made her way over to Stryker. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her down a hallway. Abby could see several visible corpses that had been frozen solid, their eyes still open and their mouths wired shut. Stryker saw the look of horror on Abby's face and covered her eyes.

"Don't look at them, Abby. Don't see the price of being disobedient. " whispered Stryker.

Stryker and Abby stepped into a room. There were all sorts of monitors, tanks filled with chemicals, people in white coats walking around, there was also at least twenty tables and there were twenty pools filled with water about twenty-feet below each table.

"Mr. Stryker, where are we?" asked Abby.

"No need to fret, Abigail. You hardly will feel a thing." said Stryker.

"Sir, is the subject ready?" asked a voice.

Abby turned and saw a man. He was Asian in origin and had a large burn on the top of his forehead. This frightened Abby and she hid behind Stryker.

"Abby, this is a good friend of mine, Agent Zero. He'll be performing most of your tests." said Stryker.

Agent Zero knelt to the floor and held out his hand for Abby to take.

"Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." said Agent Zero.

Abby took Agent Zero's hand and he led her towards one of the pools of water. He lowered the table and lifted Abby onto it. He strapped her down to the table and then stuck an IV into her arm, which concerned Abby.

"Why do I need a needle in my arm?" asked Abby.

"We need to monitor your vitals carefully. This IV will help us." said Agent Zero.

"The test won't hurt, will it?"

"Many say it does, others have different opinions. You'll have to see for yourself."

"I'm so scared." said Abby, her bottom lip trembling.

"Close your eyes and think about anything that makes you happy."

Abby closed her eyes as she was lowered into the water. In her head, all she could see was being back at the school with Bobby and Kitty. The two she had thought of as her new parents. It did make her smile, until she could hear machines whirring.

"Abby, can you hear me? It's Mr. Stryker. I need you to hold you breath for five seconds, if you can hear me." said Stryker.

Abby held her breath for five seconds. Agent Zero looked at the heart monitor and then nodded.

"Okay, Abby. I want you to let the breath out very slowly." said Stryker.

Abby began to breathe normally, which was considerably hard, since she was anxious beyond belief.

"Abby, this will only hurt a second." said Stryker.

Stryker pressed a few buttons and gave a small smirk as twenty needles on each side of the pool, began to lower into the water. This shocked Agent Zero, as he had not been informed of this test.

"You said we were going easy on her." said Agent Zero, his voice was extremely soft.

"This test is performed on all subjects. We must test her physical vulnerability."

"This is only used for our _advanced _subjects. She's only had three tests done. She can't take this." argued Agent Zero.

"You don't understand, Zero. I have a special feeling about our little guest."

"You're insane."

Agent Zero reached to stop the machine, but Stryker stopped him. The needles finally reached the water and stopped only inches away from Abby's body.

"I'm not insane, Zero. Infact, I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Agent Zero pressed another button and the needles entered Abby's body. Abby let out a loud scream, which anyone was barely able to hear, since she was under water. Though everyone was able to see on the monitors, that her vitals were spiking.

"She's going into shock, Stryker!" yelled Agent Zero.

Stryker didn't pay any mind to Agent Zero, and continued to stare down at Abby. Agent Zero began to panic when he saw the vitals were no longer spiking; but were becoming extremely close to flat-lining.

"Only five beats per minute. We've gotta get her out."

"Not yet." warned Stryker.

Suddenly, Abby began to flat-line. For two minutes, there was no sign of life. Agent Zero lowered his head in dismay.

"We shouldn't have done this." whispered Agent Zero.

"Oh yes, we should've. Believe me, it was the right thing to do."

"Are you insane? That kid is dead, and it's all because of goddamn te-"

Agent Zero was cut off, when he saw that Abby's vital signs were slowly returning. Pretty soon, her heart rate was normal, as was her blood pressure. Stryker gave a satisfying nod.

"Pull her out." said Stryker.

Agent Zero quickly shut off all the machines and ran down to the pool of water. When Abby was pulled out; it was clear that she was freezing and incredibly bruised from the needles. Agent Zero wrapped Abby in a towel and then handed her off to Stryker.

"How did I do, Mr. Stryker?" asked Abby, her teeth chattering.

"You did perfectly, Abigail."

"Can I eat now?"

"Of course. Zero, take Abby back to her cage and find her some supper."

Stryker handed Abby to Agent Zero; who carried Abby all the way back to her cage.

"Mr. Zero, can I ask you a question?" asked Abby.

"I guess so."

"Is Mr. Stryker trying to hurt me?"

"No Abby...He's not trying to hurt you. He's trying to control you."


End file.
